1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply adapter, and more particularly relates to a power supply adapter with a foldable plug which has bendable structure and dual power outputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown by FIG. 1, the conventional mobile phone power supply adapter includes a cord 11 extending from one end of the adapter casing 1. The other end of cord 11 is connected with a lighter plug 12 which may be inserted into a known cigarette lighter. A cord 13 extends from the other end of the adapter casing 1 and is connected with a power output plug 14 which may be inserted into a power input socket of a mobile phone. Currently, cigarette lighter becomes a standard accessory in cars and is also commonly available in airplanes.
In addition to the automobile lighter, power socket specially designed for mobile phones and notebooks is also equipped under the seats of airplane. As shown in FIG. 2, a cord 21 extends from one end of the power supply adapter casing 2. Then the cord 21 is connected to a plug section 22, which is inserted into a standard double-hole socket. The plug section 22 includes two metal prongs 221, 222 and a buckle 223 on the front ring end thereof. A cord 23 extends from the other end of the power supply adapter casing 2 and is connected to a mobile phone plug 24 for insertion into a power input socket of a mobile phone (not shown). However, the front end of the plug section 22 is connected to a connector 25 before plugging in and using a cigarette lighter for power supply. The front end of connector 25 is a cigarette lighter socket 251, while the rear end is a double-hole socket 252. There is two contact holes 253, 254 and an opening area 255 one the double-hole socket 252. When the plug section 22 is connected into the double-hole socket 252, the metal prongs 221, 222 are precisely inserted into the contact holes 253, 254 of the double-hole socket 252, and the buckle 223 fastens the opening area 255.
The power connecting device becomes extraordinarily long after the foregoing process is completed. Users may encounter unexpected difficulties. The power connecting device may be easily obstructed by the nearby objects.
Moreover, some users may use more than two electrical appliances (such as mobile phone and portable computer) at the same time and therefore, two different adapters are required. In other words, it is very inconvenient that users have to bring and use extra adapters constantly.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a power supply adapter with a foldable plug, which can be folded up to an appropriate angle according to application situation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adapter with improved structure, which can effectively reduce the length of whole connection, and minimize the space requirement at use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power supply adapter with extended cable and connector for connecting and charging a mobile phone or another electrical appliances. The adapter is further formed with a battery receptacle thereon for charging a mobile phone battery.
The present invention will be apparent in its contents of technique after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: